oneshots naruto
by martilove205
Summary: tristeza? perversión? comedia romántica? amor serio? quien sabe? si lees esto podrías encontrarte con todo tipo de sorpresas parejas principales -narusasu, kakairu-
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Queridas lectoras! (o lectores también) como vieron en el titulo esta es una serie de oneshots de naruto con varias parejas en distintos tiempos del manga, disfruten!**_

 **El primero se llama : le encanta**

 **Pareja: narusasu**

"le encanta"

le encanta todo de él, su sonrisa, sus ojos color carbón, su cabello azabache, si, definitivamente lo amaba en demasía…

" **d-dobe a-aquí no"** pronunciaba el uchiha con un deje de nerviosismo **"porque no?….teme"** pronuncio el uzumaki con un tono seductor mientras se acercaba al lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordía suavemente provocando un gemido ahogado de parte del azabache, **"vamos….sé que te gusta"** continuo diciendo el rubio, mientras le lanzaba a sasuke una de esas miradas que lo derretían, el uzumaki comenzó a dar pequeños besos desde su oreja surcando sus mejillas y mentón hasta llegar a su cuello que mordió y succiono con gran habilidad disfrutando de los gemidos que provocaba a su amante, volvió a su rostro entre lamidas llegando a sus labios, que besó con gran pasión saboreando cada parte de ellos, mordió el inferior haciendo que el ahora sumiso abriera su boca dejando la entrada disponible para su lengua, que exploro cada rincón de la dulce cavidad, no tardo mucho tiempo en responder el portador del sharingan, uniéndose al placentero beso ejecutando la misma acción que naruto, se separan entre jadeos por la falta de oxígeno sintiendo sus palpitantes erecciones **"ves?..."** dice el rubio jadeante **" te dije que te gustaba"** una sonrisa zorruna se formó en sus labios **"c-callate y bésame usuratonkachi"** pronuncio el ojinegro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, dicho esto los amantes regresaron a la acción con un beso igual de apasionado que el anterior, el rubio subió la camisa del uchiha buscando su pezón, que presionó suavemente provocando un sonoro gemido por parte de este, sus labios se separaron una vez más, naruto despojo al azabache de su camisa y volvió a lamer su cuello repetidas veces propinando pequeños besos y mordidas de vez en cuando hasta llegar al rosado botón, comenzó a frotar suavemente su aréola mientras su amado gemía de placer, acerco su lengua al vientre para dar lamidas fugaces, con su otra mano desabrochó el cierre del pantalón de sasuke posicionando sus dedos en el erecto miembro **" ~ mmmAAAhhhhh~"** gimió el ojinegro al sentir su piel erizándose por el contacto, ante esto, el ojiazul presionó suavemente el glande provocando otro gemido aún más sonoro.

"ama todo de él, cada detalle de su cuerpo y su personalidad, sus gestos sus reacciones el leve tono rojo en sus mejillas cuando le dice **"t-te amo"** el tenue brillo en sus orbes cuando le observa esos adorables celos que calma con un simple **"eres el único para mi"** esa tersa y blanca piel que adora besar succionar y lamer esos dulces labios a los cuales se había vuelto adicto realmente no podía estar sin el"

Con lentitud, el uzumaki empieza a frotar el miembro del azabache mientras se desviste, acto seguido voltea al uchiha para masturbarlo con mayor comodidad **" d-detente d-dob~AAhhh~"** acotó a duras penas **"eh?, pero teme estas muy duro, o es que es tanto placer que debería detenerme?"** respondió con un tono burlesco para continuar con su labor **"n-n-no es e-eso es que v-voy a~AAAAhhhhhh!~"** el líquido blanquecino escurrió de la punta de su miembro **"eso ha sido rápido"** dijo naruto mientras lamía los restos de su semilla con una sonrisa zorruna **"cállate…..pervertido"** recibió como respuesta

"su actitud es generalmente fría y distante no es muy cariñoso y siempre evita mostrar su cara cuando se sonroja hasta las orejas, pero así le gusta, frio y distante antipático y tsundere como siempre porque ese es sasuke, su sasuke"

" **ya te has puesto duro de nuevo?, sí que eres un calenturiento sasuke"** pronuncio el ojiazul en un tono un tanto pervertido **"c-callate"** respondió secamente **"espera…no será que….t-tú me has drogado maldito hijo de puta?!"** continuo su respuesta con un semblante molesto **"eh? Hay que ver teme….nuevas excusas cada día? Solo estas excitado porque soy muy sexy"** contrarrestó **"ahora déjame continuar tú has sido el único que se ha venido, no seas egoísta"** dicho esto despojo de sus pantalones al ojinegro volviendo a masturbarlo, esta vez de manera efusiva mientras su lengua se acercaba peligrosamente a la entrada trasera de su amante **"o-oi q-que crees que haces usuratonkach~mmmAAhh~"** gimió placenteramente con el húmedo contacto en el rosado orificio **-mmm? Dijiste algo sasu-chan?-** comentó el rubio **– n-nada –** respondió jadeante el sumiso.

"le encanta cuando esta avergonzado, cuando baja la guardia y así puede robarle un beso cuando le abraza y este corresponde las pocas veces que le regalaba una sonrisa, su sonrisa, es algo por lo que mataría una luz que llena hasta lo más recóndito de su alma un fenómeno que ocurre rara vez, por eso lo valora"

Su lengua bailaba en el anillo de carne, penetrando lentamente, entrar y salir esa era la acción que ejecutaba el uzumaki, las piernas del uchiha empiezan a fallar temblando levemente **"j-jod-der, d-donde aprendiste a hacer es ~** **AAAAhhhh!"** gimió, no hubo respuesta alguna ya que naruto estaba concentrado en dar placer a este sacó su lengua de dentro para coger con sus dedos un poco del lubricante natural que escurría del miembro de sasuke, una vez lubricados comenzó a meter con cuidado uno de estos procurando no provocar dolencias en el ojinegro **"AAAhh, n-naruto, d-duele"** pronunció **"perdón sasuke, no quería hacerte daño"** contestó inmovilizando su articulación para que se acostumbrara, pasados unos minutos la delicada entrada había dilatado lo suficiente como para seguir, comenzó a mover nuevamente su dedo provocando gemidos esta vez de placer **"es aquí"** susurro para sí mismo, sacó su dedo de la entrada para acomodar sus caderas con las del uchiha en un sensual movimiento, cosa que excitó aún más a ambos.

" no es el más detallista y no le gustan las muestras de afecto en público pero eso lo hace tierno a los ojos de naruto, porque sabe que no le gustan esas cosas no porque de verdad las odie, si no que le dan vergüenza, por eso se le hace adorable"

Comenzó a meter su erecto miembro en el interior de sasuke con suma cautela **"~AAAhhhhh~"** chilló el pasivo, no le gustaba admitirlo pero el pene de naruto le parecía demasiado grande, el rubio volvió a deslizar su miembro por las calientes paredes de carne del uchiha solo se oían gemidos, al principio no exactamente de placer pero al acostumbrarse el ojiazul comenzó a dar estocadas suaves **"~mmmAAAhhh~ d-dobe d-duele detent~AAAAhhh~"** el uzumaki sonrió para sí mismo al saber que había vuelto a encontrar "ese punto" dando estocadas cada vez más vigorosas, las gotas de sudor resbalaban de sus frentes y el placer bloqueaba todos sus sentidos no tenían noción del tiempo ni el espacio solo existían los dos en su mundo **"ha….ha…sa-sasuke"** pronuncío a duras penas el dominante jadeando sabiendo que faltaba poco para el climax por las contracciones musculares **"ha…ha….~AAAAhhhh!~ na~AAAAAhhhh"** gemía sasuke por la sensación indescriptible del momento **"s-se s-se siente tan b-b-bien~AAAAAAhhhh!~"**

"ama todo de el, pero lo que más ama es cuando llegan al climax y no solo por la placentera sensación, también era el momento en que sasuke se mostraba más vulnerable que nunca mostrando todos sus sentimientos en una mirada de puro amor, el único momento en el que ese muro que niega el paso de sus sentimientos se rompe dejando el pase libre, el ver los verdaderos sentimientos de su amado es su mayor tesoro"

" **~AAhh~ ~AAAAAAhhh~"** gimió el azabache algo antes del ansiado orgasmo intentando agarrar algo sólido para sustentar su existencia **"AAhh!~"** gimió naruto en respuesta por la excitación segundos antes del momento, se sentía tan calido, tan acogedor tan placentero tan….bien **"~AAAhhhh na-naruto!~"** jadeó el ojinegro mientras la orgásmica sensación recorría su cuerpo **"~s-sasukeee!~"** naruto había logrado sentir también la deliciosa corriente en cada parte de sí besando cuello mejillas y labios del uchiha para demostrar que su amor iba en serio.

Horas después se encontraban ambos limpiando el, ahora sucio, despacho del hokage **"maldición usuratonkachi, te dije que aquí no"** dijo sasuke molesto **"eh?, pero sasu-chan a ti te encanto no?, admitelo soy un diez si se trata de sexo, además es mi despacho"** respondió el uzumaki con una sonrisa zorruna **"cuando dejaras de ser tan dobe, arrogante"** susurró para si mismo el uchiha mientras una sonrisa adornaba su cara.

"porque el es sasuke, el es su amor y le encanta"

 _ **Y? que tal? Pervertido? Mojigato? Bonito? Opinen y dejen reviews onegai?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, este es más un drabble que oneshot pero igual espero que les guste**_

 _ **Drabble: tus labios**_

 _ **Pareja: narusasunaru**_

" **tus labios"**

Nos juntamos, toda distancia se rompe y culmina en nuestros labios unidos en un fogoso y pasional, pero desesperado beso cargado de sentimientos, un beso tan especial y único, algo para recordar de por vida. nuestros parpados se cierran lentamente, mientras nos dejamos llevar por el torbellino de sensaciones en nuestro interior, nuestras lenguas se entrelazan probando el más dulce de los sabores explorando y memorizando cada centímetro de nuestras bocas, nuestros pulsos se aceleran y nuestras respiraciones se vuelven cada vez más desacompasadas, el tiempo se detiene para nosotros, el mundo desaparece solo existimos nosotros dos. El amor puede ser tan dulce como amargo, incluso, a veces alcanza extremos, pero el tipo de amor más difícil de conseguir es el agridulce, aquel que mezcla pasión y desesperación, el más intenso de todos, ese que nos caracteriza. Nuestro juicio se nubla, todo pensamiento desaparece junto con el razonamiento, pero nos separamos por falta de aire, ese ha sido y siempre será el mejor de nuestros besos, porque ese fue el último, adiós, me despido amargamente y lagrimeando con la terrible idea de no volvernos a ver nunca más, un montón de recuerdos invaden mi mente provocando una fuerte presión en mi pecho, intento ignorarla e irme con el mejor de todos estos, el recuerdo de _tus labios._

 _ **Como ha estado? No olviden dejarme reviews, onegai, un dato pequeño, si narra sasuke o naruto?...eso lo dejo a su imaginación**_


End file.
